To Have One Night
by inactiveGE
Summary: Kigo.femslash. One night, amidst the enemies, she came to that door. Now rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, the characters themselves belong to Disney, I own nothing, and no profit is being made.

A/N: My first and only kigo, inspired by a drawing I found on Deviant art. If my geography si bad, I'm sorry. Please enjoy. May upload another part...if you're good. Cookie to anyone who can point out the queer as folk reference

* * *

"Watch where you're going, kid." A sneer from a man walking towards the damp street and shoving past her to get there. 

Kim wrapped the black cloak she had around her body tighter. Around here, she would be recognized immediately by her red hair and big green eyes. Here, in a district of Milan where Super villains had their safe haven. Oh yes, Kim Possible knew of this place, courtesy of Wade. And she knew that to destroy it would be to help the crime raise in the world. At least here, criminals were contained somewhat.

She wasn't sure exactly where she was going. She knew there was a nice warm bed waiting for her a million miles away, available in a few hours. She knew she could contact Wade to get her out of here in less than an hour. But she only contacted him so he knew she had completed the mission in China, had saved the big business, and that she had saved the children, and to notify her parents she'd be sleeping there. Then she had made arrangements to be driven to this quarter of Asia, Milan, where they dwelt.

Where she dwelt.

She walked up to the tall stone building, and climbed down the stairs to the basement loft. How typical, she thought, when she noted the darkness surrounding.

She knocked on the door three times, waited two seconds, then knocked once, as she had been instructed.

The great green iron door groaned as it was slid open, and Kim got the feeling it hadn't been used much in the past.

She allowed her eyes to show, and allowed the dark cloak to slide back just a little to reveal or red hair.

She looked into the eyes of Shego, who bore no expression on her face, no hint of satisfaction or knowledge, just silently watching, and Kim didn't say a word. She just looked back, and hoped, waited, rejoicing when Shego finally moved to the side to let her in.

Stepping in, she felt the cloak yanked off her, and turned shocked to find it cast in a corner to the black tiles on the floor.

Shego then yanked on the collar of Kim's black turntleneck, and into a kiss.

This wasn't the first time they had kissed. It was the second. No, the third. The first had been during a battle, completely unexpected. Kim had been at the mercy of the green fire, on her back, her current seducer's thighs pressing into the curves of her hips, her cheeks stained red from either adrenaline, exileration, or both. Her small mouth agape, gasping and her wide green eyes desperate for escape, and suddenly the green fire had disappeared, and the next think she knew her eyes were closing as her lips were curresed, as her mouth was invaded, her body violated.

Before she could decide if she felt either revulsion or enticement the kiss was over, and Drakken had managed to find a way of escape.

The second time it had been her impulse, to spare Shego, and kiss her lightly, as a chaste kiss. She had smirked, and walked away once again as Drakken called. That night, wondering what had overtaken her as she peeled off her clothes, she found a note that had slipped into her bra. An address, and instructions. She felt devious when she wore the same bra to school, with the note still attached.

"Where are you sunshine? Are you coming or going?"

"Both." She answered regrettably, as what was revealed of her neck and jaw line was now the center of attention, she had full use of her mouth. This response earned her a small nip below the chin. "Hey…"

"What's wrong, princess? To much to handle?"

"N…no…"

Suddenly, shego sighed, and withdrew, and walked over to the middle of the large green room, where a bed with, typically, green and black layers of sheets, lay.

She stood profile towards the bed, and Kim could only gaze as she gently lifted the silk green cameo, followed by the black sweat pants. And suddenly, there stood Shego as Kim had imagined her. Black bra, small as hell black thong, the curves of her womanhood radiating in ways that made Kim feel selfconciouss about her own still developing body.

"Look, kid, are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying? Now, which is it, because I don't think you made this trip all by your lonesome to just gawk."

This made her immediately snap to attention, shutting her gaping mouth and blushing from nervousness. She didn't break eye contact though, and she fisted her hands, ingroing her sweaty palms, and steeled her body from the overwhelming force telling her to run, ignoring the pain of wanting, and walking over, calmly, coolly, to stand right next to Shego, looking up, no hesitance on her features. Shego grinned in response.

Cut off point.

* * *

This actually used to have a lemon, that is, sex scene in it but I cut it out. If you want it, you have to review for it... 


	2. Chapter 2

And here is your smut scene?

* * *

In a series of grabs her turtleneck was off her, and so were her khakis, shoes had been stepped out of, socks forgotten, white bra undone and white cotton panties, for the moment, left on. 

On her back, with Shego straddling her once again, her hands led above her head and kisses like no other leaving trails of fire ndown her torso. Meanwhile, another hand teased her breasts, and she had restricted movement so she could only arch her back slightly when those searing touches came near.

"So… are you… top or bottom, Kimmie?"

Blinking to concentrate her mouth on moving, she managed to attempt saving her pride. "Top… or bottom…I can do anything..."

Suddenly the tongue stopped that distracting swirling at her navel and her wrists were released from their tight hold.

"Wh..why did you stop?"

"Well, what do you like? I want to make this as comfortable as possible for you."

"…this is fine." Had her voice risen a full octave?

"How about fisting, Kimmie?" There was a devious glint in those eyes that made Kim fear for what was happening… maybe she should have been honest?

"S..sure. Whatever you want."

"Would you like that?" There it was again, that blank expression, with only calculative eyes.

"I'm fine with anything."

And a sultry smirked graced those dark lips as they decended upon her virgin ones. That was when the first intrusion occurred, and Kim shrieked into the kiss from shock.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

It worked quick enough that soon there was another finger in there. A warm sensation began to fill Kim, though it wasn't enough to bring her over.

But when the third one came in, she immediately broke the Kiss by shrieking. "How many are you putting in?!"

Shego smirked as she brought up her other hand. "Five, princess. You asked for it."

"They're…" Shit, more kissing. "They won't all fit! That's too small a hole!" She should know, she's been testing it all week.

"Oh princess, but didn't you know?"

"Look! I'm a virgin! Okay? Stop, please…" She calmed her breathing as the hand was removed. "Please go easy…"

Shego smirked again, this time with satisfaction. "I knew you were a virgin, Kimmie, just don't know why you had to hide it." Her eyes softened, and her mouth shaped itself into a kind smile. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle now." Her mass of black hair was the next thing Kim saw. And her tongue tracing her torso to her hips and..further down…was the only thing she felt.

Her thighs were next to be attended too, working closer…and closer…and closer… to the final destination which was leaking her want. She tightly grabbed onto the sheets around her, shutting her eyes and biting her tongue to suppress the moans. Shego kept one hand firmly on her waist, keeping her from arching and thus throwing them both off balance.

And then she felt it. The cool and wet feeling inside of her, actually in her, contrasting greatly to the burning fingers. The had was removed from the waist, and helped the other spread both her legs farther apart. Allowed to move freely, she couldn't help her body's movements, giving away her own desires, her closeness to orgasm.

"It's allright, Kim, you don't have to bite your tongue anymore." Was the silent whisper, and then Kim felt herself reach over the brink, gasped, moaned, shrieked Shego's name as she shut her eyes to the brilliance that had only ever been imaginable.

* * *

She wasn't sure if it was morning when she became conciouss. But she knew she was warm, and she knew she was alone.

"S...Shego?" She blinked in confusion as she took in her surroundings... lights were on, but no one was home?

"Hey kiddo, shower's free." Her head snapped to the right to see the very elegant, but very naked woman, droplets of water glistening on her skin. She was toweling her wet hair dry.

Kim nodded, and slipped out, feeling her sweaty self. Aas she moved, she felt bruises forming over bruises on her wist, some from her new 'experience' with Shego, and some from her previous mission.

She sighed contentedly as the hot water rinsed her clean, welcoming the steam that enshrouded her. She let her forehead rest against the cool white tile, amazed at something not green or black.

When she was finished bathing, she turned off the water, and wrapped a towel around herself. Then she walked over to the doorway and peeked out. Shego was there now, still naked, but dry. She hesitantly let her own towel drop and crept up to her, aiming for a kiss.

Shego, who was trying to cook some eggs, turned away.

"No, sweetie. You go home now."

"Oh." She looked away, trying to avoid looking at the only person in the room. "So..when do you think we can meet up again?"

"Ha... again?" There was actual mirth in her voice, and Kim Possible, for once in ehr life felt less than confident. Shego turned to Kim, a plate of egs in her hand. "Here, eat this, then go back home to Mommy and Daddy, under your safe covers. Forget about this place."

Kim took the plate and Shego walked past her. Kim, after recovering from the rejection, chased after her. "But... last night..."

"Last night was great, Kimmie, but then again, you can do anything." Sarcasm at the last part, it cut through her like a knife. Were these tears?

"Shego... I...love..."

"Love?" Shego turned aroundin a flash, Kim narrowly avoiding bumping into her. Shego grabbed her chin, and leaned in. "Love... you...think...you..._love_...me?" Her voice was condescending and slow.

"I know you think we're enemies, but maybe things could work out. We shoult atleast try to give it a shot... after the first kiss sure I was freaked... but when I kissed you, you kissed me back... and I've been thinking about you..." She trailed off as she noticed Shego's face had turned blank once more.

"Listen, Kimmie dear, you were nice last night. But thats all you are. Last nights news. No mas. We're enemies, and tomorrow, I'll have another girl in here, no name, no number, jsut a girl, just like you're just a girl. I don't _care_ what you and your shitty friends think about love, becuase this isn't it. It was a good screw, and in a few days time, we'll be kicking eachothers asses again. Now **Go**. **Home.**"

Biting her quivering lower lip, Kim willed herself to calm down and face the rejection bravely, though she couldnt stop the hurt from showing through her wet eyes.

She dressed quietly and efficiently. At the door, Shego silently handed her a hat to cover her hair.

Once she had left, Shego sighed, and poured herself a generous amount of whiskey.

Kim needed safety, security, someone who could always love her safely, someone who would never kill her, someone who she would never have to fight. Kim was still young, she didn't have to make her own way in the world. Soon she'd have a nice job, a nice husband, nice kids, and a perfect family life, while Shego will be an unidentified body on a alley street, or a lifetime of incarceration, if she's lucky. Either way, it was impossible to make any sort of promise.

_That's why she can never know..._

"I loved her."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kim Possible... obviously.

Ok, other than that... -.-' I know I said this was a one shot, I should change that now...

Look, if you want this to continue, it's not going to be a happy ending. There are like, 2 more chapters that can be uploaded, but the story didn't write itself out to be happy, I'm sorry. So decide while reading this and reviewing :D

* * *

There was a soft breeze that night. Normally, it was rather calm, but it was nearing to August, and soon the still summer air would have left all of Middleton. 

Shego felt the change in the air significantly, from her elevated place in the great tree. But it was okay. She was used to dealing with any sort of weather; she had been trained to remain balanced, no matter what.

She had been sitting there, waiting, patiently, for what might have been the whole day, but was really only a few hours. She had been staying in Middleton, incognito, for the whole of summer break, staying, sleeping, eating, and_ watching_.

The lights dimmed usually around eleven o'clock to midnight in the Possible household. The last light, the one usually consisting of teenage fancies with avid talks on the phone, would be out by around two. This was perfect, as it gave the rest of the household time to settle down into the deep sleep they had always been conditioned into.

At around two-thirty, she would slip out from her disguise, and quietly shift over the branches until she reached that window…

That window was a fallacy.

That window, constantly left open, whether half way, or just a crack or fully in view, left open, as if to say 'I am waiting for you'. But it's not saying that. Not to Shego, no matter how much she'd love to recall that sort of notion to herself when regarding the Possible girl, she had told herself long ago that it would be in fact, impossible.

She knew it was open for Stoppable, who made his morning rounds, or for Kim to sneak out of, as she did at points in her life, to escape her normal lifestyle to one of excitement and adventure.

But this summer had been relatively quiet for young Kim Possible. Shego had made sure of that; made sure with deadly precision that there would be _no_ time taken away from _their_ time.

Her strands of auburn hair make wisp-like patterns on the white pillow that protects he hair, her jaw line clearly visible, outlined by the shadows that play on her face when Shego comes closer.

The tight little tanks she wears to sleep nightly are never followe by the loose bottoms she fashions when still awake. Kim can't sleep with pants on, and this makes Shego smile.

Kim is a deep sleeper, contrary to popular belief. She can't always be aware of whats happening around her. The constant awareness when she _is_ awake only exhausts her mental senses further, thus submitting her to a deeper recovery. So she never feels the fumes she inhales nightly.

Shego isn't a doctor, but she knows drugs. And she knows this dosage won't cause any amount of brain damage, or life-shortening possibilities. She knows the effects well; she has tested them out already on several subjects. She has ample supply, had made sure to come prepared with it before she took her "vacation".

By the time Kim's eyes flutter open, she is already outside, with pants, and she thinks everything around her is a dream.

"Shego…" She says with a smile, though she doesn't see the woman; she feels her cool bare hands stroking her flat stomach, she feels her breasts in a soft cotton t-shirt cushioning her head, she feels her breath above her, and she thinks she can smell her, though she won't remember that part of the dream in the morning.

But by now, Kim was used to her nightly dreams with the villainess. Ever since that night three months ago, Kim could never stop thinking about how much it hurt.

"Could you say it…?" She asks leisurely as she sighs and leans further into the strong figure. She goes what she's talking about, but she loves hearing that voice so much…

"Say what?" She asks softly, teasing.

"You know…" The teenager in her is ever apparent, and she giggles at her own slur, suddenly imagining they are not in the park under a tree, but in fact on a date, in a restaurant in Miami, next to the beach and hearing the waves as they crash on shore. She is still, after all, dreaming. It's just with her eyes open, and the dreams she has take Shego along with her.

"Well, why don't you remind me?"

"Can I remind you if I kiss you?" Her voice raises an octave, but she's not nervous. She has no reason to feel nervous in her dreams. She is in control of them.

"Maybe…you might want to try…"

Shego closes her eyes and smiles, waiting for those naked lips to press upon hers, though they are not fully conscious enough to deepen anything without getting too sloppy, Shego usually takes control.

And Kim front arches into Shego's own, and a graceful, firm hand presses along the middle of her back, unwilling to let the air separate them, unwilling to let go of the body that willingly molded into hers.

"I love you." Shego whispers when they part, and Kim laughs happily, and then trying for seductive, nibbles on her ear and taunts.

"I made you say it…"

When she wakes up in the morning, she has a small headache, and she has learned not to cry over a dream. She picks up her pajama pants where they were discarded before she went to sleep, and walks downstairs for coffee.

Shego knows that once school starts, this type of behavior will be unacceptable. But she enjoys it while she can.

She'd never kill Kim.

Kim could never work up the will to kill her.

But the false facades must be kept up just a little longer.

* * *

Do you really want the next chapter? It'll have a semi plot. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kim Possible... obviously.

Okay, so now this is a chapter story, and it may very well be my first finished one over a period of time. I'm warning you, depressing cliche crap soon to come! And I'm only uploading these by review, if I start getting negative feedback I'll understand to stop I don't really consider this my best piece of writing, so I feel kind of bad about it.

I'll change the summary soon to include femslash, and thanks for all the reviews, you guys are quite supportive in something I didn't really see much hope in. :)

* * *

the plot develops...

* * *

It was around Christmas time that the world lost Shego.

Kim had seen it on the news, and then had immediately contacted Wade.

"She was last seen in China, but… Kim, she didn't go to her home there, if that's what you're thinking…"

"I'm not thinking of anything, Wade…"

"It's just… I know you were kind of…"

"Wade, where is she?"

"No one knows. She was supposed to be hung in China, but somehow she escaped. They went to give her breakfast in her cell and she wasn't there. And even weirder than that, there were no signs of escape, no footage on camera… Kim, it's like she just walked through a wall or turned invisible."

Kim could tell from Wade's earnest expression that he honestly didn't know, and he couldn't help.

Kim had checked out the crime scene. She couldn't find a single trace of evidence, just like the rest of the police.

Over a few months, she had tried to forget it. Maybe Shego really had disappeared, had been freed… maybe she was now enjoying life, she didn't seem to be helping Drakken anymore. Kim was actually kind of happy with this story she gave herself. She knew somewhere in the recess of her mind that this could never be true, an international criminal like Shego could never actually live in peace, but it was what little hope she gave herself that everything would be okay.

It was the first night of summer that brought about the end to her false notions.

"And, like, oh-mi-god, Erik Singer!" A fake, high falsetto voice made Kim turn around and immediately drop the phone, with Monique still on the other end, from shock.

"Kim? _Kim_? Who was that-?" A steel bottomed slipper crushed the phone immediately, and Kim was too shocked to even notice the destroyed technology at her feet.

The leg that followed the sleek boot wasn't tan, wasn't green, wasn't pale-just white. The skirt the leg disappeared to was somewhat ragged, and dirty, though the skin was pure, even shaved, and generally well kept. The shirt was hardly considered a shirt, cut as a midriff, and hung off the shoulder. The color would be described as those found amongst heavy nature.

The person behind the clothes didn't look worse for wear, though there was a sense of urgency in the dark ember glare.

There was a weapon, barely concealed as a revolver behind a cloth that might have matched the bark on the tree outside Kim's window, though Kim never paid much attention to that tree so she really wouldn't have known.

"Where have you been?" These were the first words out of Kim's mouth after she had recovered from the shock.

"I'm sorry this can't be in your dreams, Kimmy, but…" A click "you're coming with me." She raised the revolver to Kim's forehead. Kim was powerless to do anything, and she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why.

Why didn't she feel the apparent death threat?

Why didn't she just kick the gun out of her hand, as she knew she could?

Why wasn't Shego wielding her usual weapon: her own two hands?

She knew she was curious, but that should be no reason for letting herself endanger her life.

She was blindfolded, and then carried with ease through what she was sure were backstreets. Shego didn't tire, and Kim wondered on the difference of appearance so suddenly.

When the blindfold was removed, she dimly recognized the darkness as smelling of a warehouse. Shego just angled the gun to her back, and forced her to climb the stairs. She cursed silently when she realized she had forgotten the Kimunicator. No one could help her… but she could always fight back…

If the situation were to come to it.

"Sit." She realized she was upstairs, and now she could see much more clearly. Windows stretched from the floor to the high up ceiling. The windows were dirty though, and the little stretch of land she could make out were hills, so she didn't know where they were. But the moonlight shone through strong enough.

"Why are we here?" Suddenly her hands were forced behind her back, and they were tied securely.

"Why are you doing this?" She glared, because Shego was now sitting across from her legs crossed, gun at her lap, and completely ignoring the hostage she had just taken, choosing to instead look at the discolored, gritty windows.

"You know, Kim, you don't ask so many questions when you're dreaming…"

"As if you would know that." She snapped, snarky teenager as she ever was.

Shego retaliated turning her cool gaze to her, no longer urgent. Perhaps, calm.

"I guess you heard I was going to be killed in the Chinese jail."

This made Kim's defensive attitude sober. "Yeah…"

"And I suppose you, of all people, you who knew me best, wondered how I could have escaped."

"Wade thought you might have gone invisible.." She couldn't meet those eyes full of contempt.

"Come _on_, Kimmy, it was a set up. I'm sure you know about those."

"What are you talking about?" A weak voice belying her belief in the purity of idealism.

"Empty jail cell? No hints left behind? Who the hell else could _possibly_ set that up," She paused to take a breath, and then exhaled in a sickly sweet voice "except the people _keeping _me?"

"But the ambassador said…"

"The ambassador didn't know shit." She stood. "Notice I suddenly found a new color?" She waved her other hand around, the one without the revolver. "_Notice_, no fire?" She made the clenching motion she usually did before the flames sprouted. "And do you honestly think if I was just hiding I wouldn't have somehow made _you_ aware of my presence?"

"Me?" Kim was caught off guard, and she let it be known.

Shego gave a bitter laugh. "Come on, girl who can do anything in the world, miss I'm so gullible, didn't you even _once_ wonder why you were so tired when you woke up last summer? Or why your clothes started to smell a bit different? Or why the dreams you had of me that summer suddenly changed right after, suddenly became fake, and fabricated by your own mind…"

"You… you were there?" Her voice broke… she was cold now. She tried to free her hand in vain so she could wipe her eyes, make them dry if only for a little while longer…

"I was there." Shego's voice was softer. She came close to Kim, she kneeled before her, and she brushed her white hand over her eyes. "I was there, every night, to take you out somewhere, to spend time with you. I was there, I said all those things."

A tumble of auburn hair shook, no…

"And I left after summer, because I knew your school was important, and because my vacation was over, and then I, stupidly, got caught stealing from the Chinese treasury, and then they took me to the jail cell, and they wanted to execute me." Kim was still shaking her head, in disbelief, wishing she could block out the noise, to be alone with herself.

But Shego couldn't allow that. Her voice grew more urgernt as she spoke. "Listen to me, Kim. No, listen, we don't have much time. **Listen**. Then the doctors decided they were intrigued by my afflictions, and they wanted to test me, to _fix_ me… so for over six months, I was in their white cell underground, and they ran tests, and some of them were painful, and some of them were hell, but I escaped. Because I didn't want them to kill me…" She held Kim's head in her hands, held it firm, and Kim was forced to look her in the eyes.

"Because I wanted to make it back to you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kim Possible... obviously.

Another chapter up. I feel like such an accomplished girl

Warnings: Death. Angst. Drugs.

Anyone inspired to do a fanart for this:p

* * *

Beware the melodramma :c

* * *

"So you love me…"

"I think we've established that."

"Then why'd you kick me out?"

Shego gave a wry smile. "I think that's fairly obvious by now." And this made Kim giggle, because she had completely forgotten the situation for a moment.

But then she had listened to everything Shego had said, and she felt sick from the horrific implications.

To_ fix_ Shego…

"So, why are we here?" She asked, after drying her face. Shego had removed herself from her to stare out the window some more.

"The tracker device they installed on me I was able to get rid of, but the one that's in me, the one they think I don't know about, I only managed to neutralize for a little while."

By the look on Shego's face and the way her hand traveled down protectively towards her crotch, Kim was almost afraid to ask what she had done. But then she felt a stab of protective hatred towards those who had harmed her love _there_.

_A tracker_

"So they'll be here soon?"

Shego awoke from her grimace and turned her attention to the redhead once more. "Any minute now."

"And…you're planning to use me as a hostage?" There was a trace of hurt in Kim's voice.

"Relax, Kimmy, that's not why you're here." She looked towards the girl in the chair, still tied, and wondered if maybe those bonds were more for the chair than the girl, so tht the chair would be useful to the room… She looked back out the window. "I wanted you to know everything." _Before_…

Before _what_?

Shego knew it was fairly obvious. That Kim should have understood, with the word spoken or not.

But Kim was an optimist.

And Kim was young.

And Kim was used to winning.

"If you turn yourself in to our government, they'll see how wronged you were…"

"And they'll still lock me up for years, and who knows what other tests scientists might run. You know, my family is quite popular, if they weren't the goodguys, if they weren't superheroes, the government would have had all my brothers by now."

"B..but you can't just _let_ them kill you!"

Shego let out an embittered laugh. "Oh yeah, I could always _defend_ myself, right, Kimmy?" Kim winced, and the tears were beginning to form again.

Shego was soon there to meet her one time lover, and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Kim…"

"It's…it's not your fault… this isn't…"

She kissed her again, and Kim welcomed it. She closed her eyes because she didn't want to see where she was, she didn't want to be reminded of where she was.

"Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart." And then Kim felt her bonds come loose, and her hands were freed. But she let them hang loose at her side, eye still closed, hoping there would be more to the kiss.

She felt a heavy weight settle on her lap.

Shego kissed her again, but briefly, and then she felt her leave…

She opened her eyes, and looked down, and it made her stomach churn and a new wave of nauseau arose.

Shego was across the room, already standing against the wall, waiting for her to raise her head, for her questioning eyes, ready for anything.

"No."

"You have a reason. They won't blame you. I held you hostage, I tied you down. The famous Kim Possible, and her Arch-nemesis, Shego."

Kim stood, but didn't let the revolver drop to the floor. Instead, she held it to her side, not willing to point it anywhere.

"You can't ask me to-"

"It's either you…" She paused, letting it sink in, "Or them."

Kim rolled her eyes in hopeless exasperation. "This is like some stupid teenage drama…"

"No, Kim, this is real life. Stop living in your safe world, and wake up." Suddenly there was a desperation in the older adult's voice. Her eyes looked pained... but no. This isn't the way she had to play this. She crosed her arms over her chest and took a breath. "Because like it or not, I'm gone forever in the hour." Her voice had turned mocking, provoking, _daring_.

_Screeches were heard outside, upsetting grass roads. _

_A pigeon fell to the ground because it could have been the moving target they were searching for._

"Make that the next five minutes." Shego commented casually, composure not lost.

"This is serious!"

"Yeah, it is. Do it now, Kim."

There was something too casual... too decieving in the older female's voice.

But Kim couldn't speak, couldn't think; she couldn't do anything…

"I'd rather you take my life than some assholes who stuck needles in me."

She still couldn't speak.

"Kim we **don't** have a lot of time here!"

"What… what if I can't live afterwards…"

"You'll be able to, Kim, you're tough. You have people to live for. Friends... family..." Was the soft reply, signifying long thought on the question.

"I want to live with you." The voice was stubborn, almost childish in it's declaration.

Shego sighed.

She came over to Kim, standing forlornly in the middle of the room. She could already hear the heavy boots up the steel stairs, but she knew Kim was too submersed in her dreams to hear them. All she saw was Shego, and all she felt was Shego body, now familiarly pressed against hers in an attempt at warmth, or distraction…

Her firm, strong hands grasped Kim's own. The hand with the revolver lifted.

Kim was crying now.

But she was still in a dream.

"No…no…no…"

"It's alright, sweetie, it's alright." The other hand brushed through her hair, then gripped it to maneuver her head up towards her, into a kiss that forced both eyes to clothes.

As the door burst open, a shot was heard, and Kim felt blood in her mouth suddenly, and she collapsed, Shego's body over hers.


End file.
